Foolish Beliefs
by love.strawberries
Summary: She believed in something that didn't exist for him. And she payed...


**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha. **

**A/N- This got inspired by HIM's "Poison Girl" and "Right Here in My Arms", songs that couldn't be farther from the idea in this story… Strange.**

**A/N (2)- I've realized recently that I have a strange infatuation with Naraku. He's just this cool demon evil villain thing who's hot! I mean, it's hard not to. So, that might be the reason he pops up frequently in any of my Inu stories.**

**

* * *

**

He walked into the camp, back straight and shoulders pulled back. He had no reason, no reason at all, to hide like a filthy human with no grace.

He could smell her scent, that perfume of vanilla and spice, with the faint wisp of sweat from traveling nonstop.

He walked past the exterminator, her pet, the mink, the fox-child. All useless to defend her.

He stopped in front of the half-dog. He sneered down at him, and then knelt by him, moving his pelt gently out of the way. He watched him breathe, strong chest moving on and out.

He reached out a hand, and then drew it swiftly back. Why was he so obsessed with someone, _something_, he hated?

He shook his head at the stupidity of it all, then stood up and made his way to her. This time, when he reached out, he didn't abort the motion. He ran his fingers through her thick hair, drawing it away from her face. She stirred slightly, her eyes fluttered, then open slightly.

She gasped slightly when she saw him, and then smiled. She reached for him, and he pulled her into his arms, She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I knew you'd come."

He smiled also, but his wasn't innocent, wasn't pure.

How easy it had been for him to take her.

He'd caught her alone, bathing, and it had taken no less then ten minutes away from her comrades to get her to relax. Another ten and he had her convinced that it wasn't the Jewel he wanted, but her. An additional ten minutes and he had her moaning and writhing beneath him, crying his name.

And she let it continue. Every night he came, and thee others never knew. Every night…

Her small hands found their way inside of his clothes. They ran down heated skin, then over his back to his spider-mark, which she seemed so fascinated with.

She believed he loved her. She believed that he would give up his "evil" ways and turn to the "good" side. She believed that he wanted to be with her forever…

He let her slide his clothes off, let her have her way. Let her kiss him, let her touch.

After the act, done in complete silence, she lay with her head tucked into his shoulder, eyes rowing heavier and heavier.

He stared up at the stars, crimson eyes flashing. How long would he have to keep this up? He wouldn't let it last more then two weeks.

Because… because he knew all too clearly that he could fall in love with her…

She draped her arm over his chest, completely asleep, and he sat slowly up. She turned to her, mumbling nonsense in her sleep. He quickly pulled his clothes back on and stood.

AS he walked past the others, a hand shot out and clamped over his wrist. He stopped and turned calmly to the bright amber eyes.

"Don't come back."

"I'll come back as often as I wish. Do not threaten me, I could kill you right now."

"You could try. And I don't care."

"You don't? Then would you care if I told her the truth?"

"…"

"Would you care if I told her about our deal? If I told her how you let me fuck her so I don't kill your precious Kikyo? Yes… you would care."

"Don't come back."

"Really? Does that mean you wish for me to kill Kikyo?"

"I… don't care. Just don't come back."

He pulled his wrist out of the loosening grip. He held onto the calloused hand, then brought it to his lips and bestowed a light kiss to the palm if it. The hand shook, then was pulled back.

He walked out of the camp, this time with no one stopping him.

He made his way slowly up to the nearby hill, taking his time and enjoying the silence.

She waited for his there, fan out and waving slowly. She watched him with bright eyes the same shade as his, except hers shone with thoughts of freedom, of control, which he would never grant her. She was his; he wasn't about to let her go flying away.

"Call the demons."

She snapped her fan closed and drew a fan from her hair. She flung it to the ground, and then burst into the air, as close as she would get to the freedom she sought.

Minutes later, she came flying back, followed by a mass of demons, ready and willing to spill blood, any blood. They snapped at the air with their jaws, teeth glistening with saliva.

He watched them with disapproval. He hated these weak monsters, letting themselves be controlled, mastered.

"The camp is there. Kill everyone and everything."

The demons moved as one, rushing to where fresh blood and flesh waited.

He turned away; he didn't need to see it. He could hear the screaming, the yelling. They weren't prepared, didn't expect a night attack.

He felt a small twinge of sadness. He would've liked to kill the girl who believed so foolishly in love.

* * *

Yes, I know that that was really funky, and dark and twisted. But I liked the way it turned out.

If you leave a review you'd like me to e-mail back to you for, please leave your e-mail address1


End file.
